Oh My My My
by Justjessx1x
Summary: Claire and Shane grew up together... this is their story. Based on the song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift.OneShot


Shane and Claire grew up together… this is their story…

"C'mon Claire, let's go explore!" Nine year old Shane exclaimed, grabbing Claire Danvers arm.

"Shane I don't want to explore!" Claire whined. Shane frowned and looked back at Claire.

"Please?" He asked her, pouting slightly. Claire hesitated for a second before smiling and nodding.

"Fine, we'll go explore." Shane grinned and carried on pulling her.

"Shane! You make sure you look after my future daughter in law!" Mr. Collins shouted to his son and Shane groaned.

"Dad, stop saying stuff like that!" Shane called back.

"You know its true Shane," Mr. Danvers replied.

"Oh my, will you two leave them alone?" Mrs. Danvers asked her husband. All the adults just smiled as they watched their kids run off to explore the park they were currently in.

_She said…_

_I was seven and your were nine,_

_I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky,_

_The pretty lights,_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_Growing up and falling in love,_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes,_

_And said oh my my my._

"Claire I will beat you up if you don't move your fat ass out of the way!" Shane told her, as they sat together in their old tree house in one of the tree's in the park.

"You couldn't beat me up, even if you tried," Claire replied with a laugh.

"Is that a challenge?" Shane asked moving towards her.

"That's a fact," Claire replied and squealed when Shane jumped on top of her, tickling her sides. She laughed and tried to fight him off but it didn't work, and eventually both of them were out of breath from laughing so hard. They sat there, just staring at one another, no words being spoken. Shane's eyes travelled across her face before finally settling on her lips. Her breath hitched as she watched him.

"I dare you…" She whispered. He began to lean forward and her mind went into overdrive. She jumped up and hopped down the tree house ladder.

"You win!" She shouted to him from the ground.

_Take me back to the house, in the backyard tree,_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me,_

_You never did, you never did,_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide,_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,_

_Just two kids, you and I,_

_Oh my my my my_

Shane had just picked her up from school but he hadn't said a word. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white and his jaw was set hard.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is, or do I have to guess?" Claire asked him. She didn't receive a reply. "Seriously Shane, just tell me or I will get out of this car and walk home… I'm so sick of your mood swings!"She told him. He pulled over and Claire realised they were next to the park. He didn't speak as he climbed out of the car and headed towards the swing set, so she followed him. When they were there he still didn't look at her, just sat down and stared forwards at nothing.

"Why did you agree to go on a date with him?" He eventually asked.

"With who?" She replied.

"Don't act all innocent Claire! Jason! Why did you agree to go on a date with Jason?" His voice rose and she frowned.

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to go out with him," She answered.

"Well you're not supposed to go out with him Claire, your mi… I mean he's not good enough for you." Shane said.

"Who is good enough for me?" Claire asked him, curiously.

"Not me, but that doesn't stop me from wanting you." He answered quickly. Claire froze.

"You want me?" She asked, barely hearing my own voice.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Every guy in school wants you; of course I want you as well." He looked at her then, the first time that day.

"You know the difference between you and all those guys?" She wondered and he shook his head, his eyes questioning. She leant over and kissed his cheek.

"You've always had me," Claire whispered in his ear.

They spent the next weeks together; never apart for more than a couple of hours. Their dads had strict words with the two of them, it turns out they never really thought they would end up together. Their mums knew though, of course; they just rolled their eyes when they told them.

_I was sixteen when suddenly; I wasn't that little girl you used to see,_

_But you're eyes still shined, like pretty lights,_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love,_

_And our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes,_

_And said oh my my my._

"Shane we should probably be getting home now, it's two in the morning," Claire whispered quietly in his ear.

"Just a little bit longer Claire, please." He tightened his hold on her hand, his other running soothingly through her hair. It was 2am and they had been driving around town, and now they had pulled over next to the park. She realised in that second they didn't need anyone else, as long as they had each other.

"Okay, a little bit longer," She answered him sleepily.

"For god sake Shane you don't even get it, do you?" Claire shouted at him.

"No because there's nothing to get!" He shouted right back.

"You are such a dick! I don't know why I ever even tried with you!" She cried.

"I haven't done anything wrong! I was a little late to our date! I still turned up didn't I? You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself!" He said, exasperatedly.

"I don't care that you were late! I care because you weren't answering the phone! I care because it was dark and I thought someone was going to ring me at any minute and say you were dead with holes in your neck! I've never been that scared in my life!" She screamed at him, slamming his truck door and running into her house and up the stairs to her room. Of course she was followed by Shane

"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't know!" His voice came through my bedroom door. Claire ignored him.

"I'm here now Claire, and I'm not going anywhere." He said and she heard him slump against the wall.

The next morning he was still there.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up,_

_2AM riding in your truck, and all I need, is you next to me,_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight,_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight,_

_You stayed outside, till the morning light,_

_Oh my my my my_

"Shane what are we doing here?" Claire asked as they sat on the swings in a park.

"Don't you still love it here?" He replied.

"Of course I do but I'm 24 years old, I shouldn't be in some park." She told him.

"I'm 26 and I'm here," he said and Claire laughed. They sat and spoke for a while and then they were in silence just looking around. Until she noticed him staring, and he got down on one knee in front of her.

"It was in this very park, that we first met Claire Danvers. It was in this very park that I first tried to kiss you. It was in this very park that I finally admitted that I didn't see you as a little sister. It was in this very park that I first told you I loved you. And it is in this very park that today, I ask you to be my wife." He held the most gorgeous ring in his hand and his eyes were so full of love and hope. All Claire could do was nod.

She walked down the aisle to see him smiling back at her. She hardly noticed the rest of the town around her, who had come to see her and Shane's magical day. Right now, in this moment, it was just him and her.

"I do," Shane said, looking carefully into her eyes.

"I do," Claire told him.

"Welcome home Claire Collins," Shane smiled at her, pulling her up the stairs to the porch of their new house.

"I can't believe your mum and dad have given us this," Claire told him as they sat on swing in front of the house.

"Well believe it baby, this is where we're going to live for the rest of our lives." Shane said.

"We'll rock our babies here, just like your mum and dad did to you and Alyssa." She said with a little grin.

"Of course we will." His smile could have lit up the whole street.

_A few years have gone and come around, and we're sitting at our favourite spot in town,_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee,_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle,_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried,_

_You said I do,_

_And I did too,_

_Take me home, where we met so many years before,_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch,_

_After all this time, you and I,_

_Oh my my my my._

"You know I will love you forever right?" Shane asked her, as they sat together.

"I know… you know you will always be the one guy who shined more than the stars right?" I asked him in return. He kissed my lips gently and pulled away, resting his forehead on mine.

"I know."

_I'll be eight-seven; you'll be eighty-nine,_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine, in the sky,_

_Oh my my my my._

**A/N – Don't quite know where it came from but I listened to the song and Shane and Claire popped into my head. All song rights go to Taylor Swift and the song is called Mary's Song if you want to check it out.**

**Please review :D**

**Love always… Justjessx1x**


End file.
